The Fairy Tail Wizards of Notre Dame
by colossalblackening
Summary: After finding a mysterious request, Team Natsu journeys to the City of Bells. A city filled with discrimination against magical beings, talking gargoyles, and singing. When the corrupt Judge Frollo plans to destroy all magical people, the strongest team joins with the bell ringer of Notre Dame to stop him. Rated T just to be safe.
1. The Bells of Notre Dame

The Fairy Tail Wizards of Notre Dame

 _ **A/N: This idea just came to me recently. It's my take on a Fairy Tail crossover with Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame. It's my attempt to make up for my failed Spyro/Fairy Tail crossover. Just to let you know there will be singing, but Team Natsu will only sing one song. What it is, you'll just have to read and find out.**_

 **Chapter 1: The Bells of Notre Dame**

Over a month has passed since Team Natsu has ventured into the realm of Edolas. There they defeated the corrupt King Faust and restored peace to the kingdom. Though they had to say goodbye to their former comrade Mystogan (Who turned out to be the Prince of Edolas), they were able to reunite with their old friend Lisanna (Who was thought to have died two years prior).

Right now, they were on their way to solve a mysterious quest Lucy had found on the request board. What was mysterious was that no one knows who sent the request but all it said was: _Help us. Reward will be discussed by applicant_. The town was located passed the mountains on the eastern parts of Fiore. After much debating, the master gave permission for Team Natsu to go on this job. Team Natsu soon left for their destination (without Wendy since Carla felt a bad premonition about this and didn't think Wendy was ready for a mission like this and Erza agreed).

The group of wizards had to take a train (much to Natsu's horror) to get to the eastern side of Fiore. Afterwards, they had to hike all the way to the mountain pass to get to where they are heading.

"How long is it going to take to get to the other side, the lady asked tiredly." Horologium said. He is one of Lucy's Celestial spirits, whom she summoned to get her over the mountain.

"Why are you tired, you not even walking?" Gray asked, annoyed.

"Aye, you're just lazy Lucy." said Happy as he was munching on a fish (Don't ask where he got it).

"You're out of your minds if you think I'm walking up this rocky terrain, the lady says exasperatedly." Horologium repeated dutifully.

"I gotta agree with Lucy to." Natsu said, also a bit impatient. "We spend almost a whole day on a train and then walking for who knows how long. How long till we get to this town?"

"The people at the station said that getting threw the mountain pass takes no more than an hour. It won't be too long before we reach the other side." Erza replied.

"So until then we just keep walking, so shut it before I throw you out so far that you'll land back in the Guild." Gray called from behind Natsu.

"WHAT WAS THAT ICE PRINCESS? YOU WANT ME TO THROW YOUR ASS TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THIS MOUNTAIN SO SOME STUPID PEOPLE WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU!" Natsu yelled while glaring daggers at Gray.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY!?" Gray snapped back.

From where she was, the red-haired girl shot both of them deadly glares. "If you start fighting then I'll be the one who relocates the both of you away from here. Do I make myself clear!?"

"Yes ma'am." The two said in panic.

After a few minutes of silence, the group could see the end of the pass.

"What is that, she asks nervously". Horologium stated.

"It's seems we've reached the way out." Erza explained.

Natsu cheered eagerly at the sight. "Finally, now we can see where we are."

The group exited the pass and saw the town right before them. It structure of the town seemed to bare a resemblance to Magnolia, not just due to the buildings but the church they saw from where they were. The way it towered over the rest of the town, reminded them of Kardia Cathedral.

The group soon walked down and were crossing the bridge to enter the city. Lucy, having sent her spirit back, spoke what she had in mind. "You know guys, I've been wondering about what we're going to do here now."

"It's simple. The request says to help, so that what we'll do" Natsu claimed.

"That's not what I meant. No one knows who sent the request, so how are we going to help if we don't know what we're doing?" Lucy said.

"We could try to find this guy but that won't be easy. For all we know anyone of these people could have sent the request." The Ice mage said.

"Aye!" The Blue Exceed called. "He has a point. Besides, it's not like this person's going to pop out from out of nowhere."

Erza nodded her head. "Either way Lucy is right, we won't know what we're going to do unless we find the source. When we enter, we'll split up to search for any suspicious activity or the person who sent the request. We'll rendezvous at that cathedral at sunset." The Fairy queen said and everyone nodded in understanding.

After entering the city, the group split up as Erza instructed. She and Gray went to the western parts of the city, while Lucy, Natsu, and Happy were searching the parts near the cathedral. While they were searching, they saw a group of people setting up for what looked like some kind of fair.

"I wonder where do we start?" Lucy asked, while Happy was sitting on her shoulders munching on a fish (once again, don't ask where he got it).

Natsu scanned the area until he spotted a man dressed like a jester preforming a puppet show to kids. "Why don't we ask that guy?" Natsu said running to the booth.

"Natsu wait, we don't know…ugh" Lucy said giving chase to Natsu.

(Play the _Bells of Notre Dame_ )

Clopin: _**Morning in Paris, the city awakes**_

 _ **To**_ _ **the bells of Notre Dame!**_ _ **The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes**_

 _ **To the bells of Notre Dame!**_

 _ **To the big bells as loud as the thunder!**_

 _ **To the little bells soft as a psalm!**_

 _ **And**_ _ **some say the soul of the city's**_

 _ **The toll of the bells!**_

 _ **The bells of Notre Dame!**_

As the children and wizards gathered, Lucy couldn't help but ask what was on her mind. "Did you write that song you just sang?" She asked curiously.

The Jester smiled. "Ah I see you young people are not from around here."

"That's right. I'm Natsu and this Lucy. Hey pal, you know what's going on here?" Natsu asked.

"Why, you're just in time for the Festival of Fools, one of Paris' finest holidays. And please, call me Clopin the gypsy." The jester, named Clopin, said.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "What's a gypsy?"

"Gypsies are members of traveling people who speak Romany and traditionally live by seasonal work, itinerant trade, and fortune-telling." Lucy said, answering Natsu's question. Though she too was curious about this. "At least, that what I read about. I never met any gypsies until today."

At the moment, the bells from the cathedral rang. Everyone looked up at the bells in awe. "Listen, they're beautiful, no? So many colors of sound, so many changing moods." Clopin said.

"Yeah." Lucy said also admiring the bells. "These bells remind me of the church we have back home."

Clopin grinned. "But do you know what makes Notre Dame so mysterious?"

"Looks like a normal church to me." Natsu said.

"Outside yes. But you see, they don't ring all by themselves." He said.

"They don't?" Happy said, but Clopin didn't see him and believed it was a kid in the crowed.

"No, you silly boy. Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower lives the mysterious bell ringer." Clopin laughed as he told everyone. "Who is this creature? (Who?) What is he? (What?) How did he come to be there?"

"Just tell us already!" Natsu said wanting to hear the creature.

"Hush, Clopin will tell you. It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster."

Clopin: **_Dark was the night when our tale was begun_**

 ** _On the docks near Notre Dame! Four frightened gypsies slid silently under_**

 ** _The docks near Notre Dame!_**

 ** _But a trap had been laid for the gypsies!_**

 ** _And they gazed up in fear and alarm!_**

 ** _At a figure whose clutches_**

 ** _Were iron as much as the bells! The bells of Notre Dame!_**

"Who is he?" Lucy said slightly frighten of this person.

"He was none other than Judge Claude Frollo, the hater of gypsies." Clopin said grimly.

Clopin: **_Judge Claude Frollo longed_**

 ** _To purge the world_**

 ** _Of vice and sin!_**

 ** _And he saw corruption everywhere!_**

 ** _Except within!_**

Clopin continued his tale. "Out of the four gypsies, he singled a woman out, believing she had stolen goods. She ran but was killed by Frollo with a strike to the head. However, Frollo found her 'goods' and it was actually a baby…a deformed baby. That night he attempted to drown the child."

Expression of anger crossed the faces of Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. They had dealt with people like this Frollo guy before but killing a mother who was only trying to protect her baby and then almost killing him just because he looked different was enough to make their blood boil; especially Natsu's who was already starting to hate him.

"However, the Archdeacon came out before Frollo could drop the baby. 'STOP!' cried the Archdeacon."

"So, the baby lived." Lucy said with a sigh of relief.

"What did Fruit loop (Frollo) do now?" Natsu couldn't help but ask.

"Frollo was forced to care for the child like his own. He kept him confined in the bell tower and gave the child a cruel name. A name that means half-formed, Quasimodo."

Clopin: **_Now here is a riddle to guess if you can_**

 ** _Sing the bells of Notre Dame!_**

 ** _Who is the monster and who is the man!?_**

 ** _Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells,_**

 ** _Bells, bells, bells, bells! Bells of Notre Dame~!_**

After the show, a majority of the crowed started to disperse. The trio of wizards stayed behind contemplating on what they had just heard.

"What an amazing story." Lucy couldn't help but praise.

"The song was a bit much though." Natsu said nonchalantly. He then turned and made his way into the cathedral.

"Natsu, where are you going?" Lucy asked.

"If there really is some monster up there then I wanna check it out." Natsu said pointing to the tower.

"But we're supposed to find clues on what we're going to do now." Lucy said trying to get him to focus on their mission, and not suffer from Erza's wrath.

"It's only a side stop. Beside what can go wrong. Come on buddy." Natsu called for Happy.

"Aye sir" Happy said as both he and Natsu ran towards Notre Dame.

Lucy sighed and place a hand on her forehead. "Why did I get stuck with him." She whined before giving up and decided to go with them. "Hey! Wait for me!"

 _To Be Continued…_

 _ **A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter. I'll be following the Disney version of The Hunchback of Notre Dame, because it was one of my favorite movies. The songs will be in Bold Italic just to let you know. I hope that I'm capturing the Fairy Tail characters personalities. If I'm not, then please let me know to correct it. Next chapter, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy meet Quasimodo and learn more about Frollo while Erza and Gray learn of why there is very little magic in this city. Please read and review.**_


	2. Who is the Monster and who is the Man?

The Fairy Tail Wizards of Notre Dame

 _ **A/N: Here's the second chapter. I don't own Fairy Tail or the Hunchback.**_

 **Chapter 2: Who is the Monster and who is the Man?**

As Natsu, Lucy, and Happy made their way towards Notre Dame, Erza and Gray were around the market place. As they were passing by they saw a few street performers. What caught their attention was that most of the people were backing away from them in fear.

"What's their problem?" Gray asked with a curious raised eyebrow.

"I'm not sure. It's not natural to avoid anyone unless there is a reason to this." Erza said. As the two walked down the street, they passed by someone walking the opposite direction. He was an aging man defined by a wrinkled face and white hair and was mostly dressed in dark robes; a purple and black striped hat with a red ribbon attached, and shoulder pads with red stripes. He also wore rings on his fingers, two on the right and one on the left, with the jewels colored red, green, and blue.

As they walked by, the old man caught a glimpse of both of them and looked at them suspiciously. "Stop." The two froze and looked behind them. "I've never seen you two. Who are you?"

Gray and Erza looked at each other with serious expressions. They both knew they at least had to tell him something. "My name is Erza Scarlet."

"Gray Fullbuster." Gray said nonchalantly, though noticed that the old man found himself to be slightly repulsed. "Young man, may I inform you that public nudity is a serious offence!"

Gray and Erza looked confused only for Erza to notice what he was grossed out by. "Gray your clothes." She sighed.

Yep that was it. Except for his boxers, Gray had stripped off all his clothes and left them all on the floor. "CRAP! How this happen!" The raven haired wizard cried.

"Enough, I know exactly what you two are." The man said annoyed by their actions.

"Judge Frollo." Two men in armor said that were running up from behind him.

"What is the matter? Can't you see I'm interrogating these Gypsies?" The man named Frollo said turning away from the two.

The men looked confused. "What Gypsies?"

Frollo turned around and sure enough, they were gone. Frollo was left in shock by their disappearance. No person could move that fast. This had to be the work of something else entirely. Regaining his composer, Frollo faced the two men. "Never mind, what is it that you two have to report to me?"

"We received word that Captain Phoebus is due back to the city within the hour." The solider said.

Frollo remember that he called back the famous war veteran for a special task he had for him. "Very well, I have some business to deal with in Notre Dame, so when he arrives escort him to the Palace of Justice." Frollo instructed.

"Yes Sir." They said as they returned to their post. Frollo was left by himself thinking of the two he just met. The thought of them was enough to anger him. "The city is overrun! For decades I've worked to purge the city of those wretched Gypsies, and now the streets teem with even more disgusting vermin that threaten law and order." Frollo said as some dark aura surrounded him.

Seconds later, he calmed down and the aura ceased. "Nevertheless, when Captain Phoebus returns, my plans will commence. For now I should pay a visit to Notre Dame. My little bell ringer needs to refresh his alphabets." Frollo said as he headed for the cathedral.

From a street corner, Erza, Gray (who is now fully dressed) and a woman came to view. She has jet black hair tied with a purple ribbon, green eyes, and caramel skin. She wears a white top with a blue midsection, along with a purple sarong. She is barefoot, and wears a golden hoop earring on her left ear, a golden bangle on her left wrist, and matching bracelet and anklet on both her right hand and right ankle.

"That was close." Gray said. Erza nodded in agreement before turning towards the woman. "Thank you for helping us."

"Your welcome. By the way, I'm Esmeralda." The women named Esmeralda said.

"I'm Erza and this is Gray (Sup). I was wondering if you can tell me about that man? Frollo I believe his name was." Erza said

"What would you like to know?" Esmeralda asked.

"I managed to listen in on his conversation. I already know what gypsies are but the way he spoke about them leads me to believe he abhors them." Erza said as Esmeralda didn't look all surprised.

"It's true but it's not just that." She said looking down a bit before facing them with a serious expression. "Judge Frollo has been hunting us for years." This caused the two to be shocked in surprise.

"Anything you guys did to make him hate you." Gray asked but Esmeralda shock her head. "No, we gypsies are guilty of nothing but loving our freedom, yet Frollo hates whatever he can't control. Now he's brought fresh blood to torment us."

Erza contemplated on what she had heard. She understood on the gypsies' desire for freedom since a long time ago she had that feeling. "Tell me, was he always like this?"

The gypsy turned around. "I don't give Frollo much thought. But if you want to know more, you should try Notre Dame. They say it's the place for answers."

"Well we were heading there meet some friends anyways." Gray said.

"Right, we should make our way to the cathedral. We'll see you later Esmeralda." With that the two headed towards Notre Dame. Esmeralda called from behind them. "Be careful. It's not just gypsies; Frollo hates anything or anyone involved with magic like yourselves."

The two soon stopped in their tracks as their eyes bulged slightly in what she said. If they recall correctly they never told her that they can use magic in general. They turned around to ask but she was already gone.

"How did she know?" Gray asked.

"I'm not sure but she is a gypsy. I heard that their kind possess magic but very little, enough to preform simple tricks like vanishing, fortunetelling, and palm reading." Erza said before she also realized something. "Also Gray, have you noticed anything odd about this city."

"Other than the smell and busy streets can't think of anything." Gray responded.

"It's the lack of magic. Since we came here we haven't even passed by a single magic shop or other people using magic items. All we've seen were gypsies and yet I've only sensed a faint trace of magic." Erza said.

Gray contemplating this and he remembered what Esmeralda had told them. "She said that that Frollo guy hates gypsies and anything involving magic."

"Right and I have a feeling those street performers were also gypsies as well. If what Esmeralda said is true then I believe we may have found this city's problem." Erza said remembering what the request said. If Frollo plans to get rid of the gypsies, then no one here will be safe.

* * *

Meanwhile in Notre Dame, Natsu lead the others inside the cathedral. Lucy stopped as she looked around the inside.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Lucy said admiringly. "It might be even better than Kardia Cathedral."

"Ah you seen one church you've seen them all." Natsu retorted as he spotted the stairwell. "Hey guys I think this leads to the bell tower."

"Come on Lucy, let's see the Bell ringer." Happy said following Natsu. Lucy sighed as she followed the two.

The trio made their way up to the roof and began to head for the bell tower. As they were about the enter Lucy spoke what was on her mind. "Look guys I don't think we should do this."

Natsu and Happy turned to her. "Why not?" Happy said.

"Well…come on that guy was just telling a story. You don't honestly think that there is some deformed guy living up here right." The blonde said though deep down she honestly hoped she was right.

Natsu shrugged. "Don't know, but can't hurt to try." He began to open the door. As they walk inside the tower, Happy could feel that Lucy was slightly shaking. "Oh I get Lucy your scared."

"W-What, no I'm n-not…" Lucy said not wanting them to find out.

Natsu turned to Lucy with a grin. "Don't worry Luce, if he tries anything funny, I'll burn him to a crisp." Natsu declared.

As the two talked, Natsu heard the floor squeaking from above. "I heard something. Follow me." He said as Natsu ran to where he heard the noise, only for him to run right into a huge shadow figure.

Lucy and Happy caught up with him. "Natsu are you okay…whoa." The two stopped as they saw what the deformed man Clopin had mentioned. He had a large hunch on his back, along with a lump above his left eye. He also has a large nose and a massive central incisor. He is wore a green shirt, black trousers and blue shoes.

Looking at each other, Lucy and Happy screamed at the sight. "He's real!" Lucy shrieked.

"We're sorry; we didn't mean to bother you!" Happy said flying away. As Natsu got up, he saw the commotion and noticed that the Hunchback was more scared of them than they were of him as he slumped away looking sad.

"Please go away! Don't look at me!" The Hunchback said in fear.

Lucy and Happy immediately stopped screaming as they just her what he said. "Excuse me but what did you say?" Lucy said dumbfounded as she was not expecting this.

Suddenly the three gargoyles behind them came to life. "He said go away! So get lost." The pig-like gargoyle said.

"Intruders!" The muscular one added.

"Punks!" snapped the monkey faced one.

The three mages looked back and looked as if their jaws were going to fall off. "TALKING GARGOYLES!"

The gargoyles and even the Hunchback were taken aback by this. "The kids can hear us?" The pig-like gargoyles asked confused.

Happy flew over to them. "Stay back, I have fish and I'm not afraid to use it." He said trying to act all tough.

Now it was the gargoyles turn to be shocked. "Talking cat!"

"He's a talking cat, you're talking gargoyles. Your point?" Lucy said regaining her composer from the gargoyles and not being bothered by talking to them. (She's already been used to weirder things in her life).

"You know she's right." The monkey faced gargoyle pointed out.

"It's odd since for the last twenty years, only Quasimodo has been able to see or hear us." The muscular gargoyle said.

Natsu turned towards Quasimodo with a serious expression. "So your that bell ringer that clown guy was singing." Quasimodo was a bit confused when he mentioned clown guy but knew he was referring towards him when he said bell ringer. So, he gave him a nervous nod. Natsu expression soon brightened up. "Wow you look so cool."

Quasimodo and the gargoyles were a bit surprised by what he said. "You think I'm cool?" He said in disbelief.

"Aye and Natsu wanted to come here to meet you." Happy said as he walked over.

"Well we're sorry for intruding and scaring you. We were just a bit surprised." Lucy started walking over to the hunchback with a smile. "How about we introduce ourselves, my name is Lucy." Lucy said.

"Call me Happy and I can fly to." The blue exceed said as he sprouted wings from his back and began flying across the bell tower. Much to the surprise of the inhabitants.

"And my names Natsu. Nice ta meet'cha." He said as he clapped the hunchback hard on the shoulder that caused him to stumble for a bit.

"O-oh well it's nice to meet you to. My name is Qua-Quasimodo." The hunchback said stammering for a bit as he was never greeted in a friendly manner.

The three gargoyles hoped to the others (they don't have feet), having warmed up to them. The pig-like gargoyle introduced himself. "Well I'm Hugo. The ugly one is Victor. (Hey) and that's Laverne."

Quasimodo brightened up. "Well I'm glad to have some people with me. Usually the gargoyles keep me company."

"Well you always need friends like us." Hugo pointed out.

Lucy began looking around the bell tower, which was surprisingly big. Then again she's never even been inside the bell tower in her home. "You have such a nice home." She soon came across a model that looked like the town square. "You made this model." She said with fascination.

"Why yes. I have a lot free time." Quasimodo said.

"I can say that." Natsu said as he noticed that there's not much to do here. He soon looked down to see the people setting up tents and stages. "Hey Quasi, what's going on down there?"

Hugo hopped over to where Natsu was. "Glad you asked kid. It's only the most favorite time of the year, The Feast of Fools."

"What's that?" Happy asked.

"It's a party that the gypsies throw in the square every year." Victor said joining them.

"It's fun to. There will be jugglers, and music, and dancing" Quasi said.

"All right, all right! Pour the wine and cut the cheese!" Hugo said as he began to make farting noises in his armpit, much to Lucy disgust.

"Sounds like fun. Will there be fish?" Happy said

"Well of course." Victor said as Happy began drooling. It was then that Natsu, Lucy, and Happy noticed Quasimodo leaving, obviously sad.

"What wrong with Quasimodo? He looks kind of sad." Lucy said feeling bad for him.

"It's the festival. Though watching the Festival of Fools has always been the highlight of the year for Quasimodo, but what good is watching the party if you never get to go to it?" Laverne said as a flock of birds have begun to roost on her. "Get away from me; go on, you bunch of buzzards!" She said as she waved them away.

"Well if that's all then why not just go to the festival. We'll go with you to." Natsu said trying to cheer Quasimodo up.

Quasimodo soon began to feel a bet dejected. "I'd never fit in down there. I'm not...normal."

"Well take it from me since I pretty much have friends who aren't normal." She said gesturing to Natsu and Happy. "But from what I learned, life is not a spectator sport. If watching is all you're going to do, then you'll be watching your life go on without you."

"She's right. You're human, with the flesh, and the hair, and the navel lint. We're just part of the architecture, right Victor?" Hugo said.

"Yet, if you chip us, will we not flake? If you moisten us, do we not grow moist?" Victor added.

"Thanks for the encouragement, but most of you are forgetting one thing." Quasimodo said. "What?" They all said. "My master" He said solemnly.

"Oh, yeah, right." The gargoyles said dejectedly. The wizards however didn't know who he was talking about.

"Whose is your master?" Lucy asked.

"He's a distinguished man, though far from pleasant." Victor said.

"In other words he's evil." Hugo added.

"He's always forbidding Quasimodo from ever leaving the bell tower." Laverne finished.

"Don't say that. My master has always done so much for me." Quasimodo said as he looked at the mages. "And besides, he hates the Feast of Fools. He'd be furious if I asked to go."

"I may not know who your master is but who says you gotta ask?" Natsu said.

"In other words, you sneak out." Hugo said agreeing with Natsu.

"Natsu, Hugo that's a terrible idea." Lucy said to the two.

"Lucy's right I couldn't." Quasimodo said.

"Well if you're stealthy enough to seek out and sneak back in like a ninja, he'll never know you were gone." Natsu said as he crept around like a ninja.

"Aye and you could wear a disguise so he won't notice you." Happy added.

"Nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever." Laverne said agreeing with the others.

Quasimodo began to think about it for a moment. Twenty years he has been forced to never leave the tower. Even if it's going against his master, he would feel content for just having set foot outside.

Quasimodo turned to the others with a smile across his face. "You're right! I'll go! (The gargoyles cheer.) I'll get cleaned up. (Another cheer) I'll stroll down those stairs. (Another cheer) I'll march through the doors and…" before he could finish, Quasimodo heard the door at the lower bell tower opened. "My master, he's coming."

The gargoyles knew what this meant. "You three gotta hide now." Laverne informed the wizards.

Quasimodo pointed up to the biggest bell. "Hide under there. And don't worry, I won't tell him you're here."

The three scampered under the bell. Natsu couldn't help but grin at the situation. "Guys look a brass beret."

Lucy and Happy groaned. "Natsu, not now."

The wizards look down to see Quasimodo setting up a table for the stranger who they could only guess to be his master.

"So that old guy's his master?" Happy asked.

"Apparently" Lucy whispered back. "And he's looks kinda of scary."

"That's what everyone else says when they meet Frollo." Victor peered up.

The trio eyes slightly widened at the name. It sounded familiar.

"Wait Frollo, as in the judge guy." Natsu said.

"So you heard of him. Well who hasn't?" Laverne responded.

"Yeah, he was in that clown's song to." Natsu couldn't help but remember what Clopin said about what happened to Quasimodo's mother. "Hey do you know if he…" Before Natsu could finish, they saw Frollo spitting out his drink.

Lucy gasped. "Oh no, did he hear us?"

"No, at least not yet," Natsu leaned forward to listen. "Let me hear what they're saying."

"You said...festival." Frollo said getting up. "You were thinking about going to the festival."

"It's just that...you go every year." Quasimodo responded nervously.

"I am a public official. I must go! But I don't enjoy a moment. Thieves and hustlers and the dregs of humankind, all mixed together in a shallow, drunken stupor." Frollo said walking down the stairs with Quasimodo following. The wizards that were hiding managed to make out what Frollo had said. So far the gargoyles were right, he's a jerk.

"Quasimodo, can't you understand? When your heartless mother abandoned you as a child, anyone else would have drowned you. And this is my thanks for taking you in and raising you as my son?" Frollo said

"I'm sorry, sir." Quasimodo said looking down.

"Oh, my dear Quasimodo, you don't know what it's like out there. I do...I do..." Music was heard in the background and the Fairy Tail wizards noticed.

(Play Out There)

Frollo: _**The world is cruel  
The world is wicked  
It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city  
I am your only friend  
I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you  
I who look upon you without fear  
How can I protect you, boy, unless you  
Always stay in here Away in here**_

Frollo showed Quasimodo the city below, pointing at all the people. Meanwhile, the wizards had begun to follow them (without being noticed); listening to all the lies Frollo was giving him. They soon hid as they saw them returning to the tower. "Remember what I taught you, Quasimodo."

Frollo: _**You are deformed**_  
Quasimodo: _**I am deformed**_  
Frollo: **And you are ugly**  
Quasimodo: _**And I am ugly**_

Frollo: _**And these are crimes  
For which the world  
Shows little pity  
You do not comprehend**_

Quasimodo: _**You are my one defender**_

Frollo: _**Out there they'll revile you  
As a monster**_  
Quasimodo: _**I am a monster**_  
Frollo: _**Out there they will hate  
And scorn and jeer**_

Quasimodo: _**Only a monster**_

Frollo: _**Why invite their calumny  
And consternation?  
Stay in here  
Be faithful to me**_/Quasimodo: _**I'm faithful**_

Frollo: _**Grateful to me**_ /Quasimodo: _**I'm grateful**_

Frollo: _**Do as I say  
Obey And stay in here**_/Quasimodo: _**I'll stay in here**_

The mages looked on a bit dumbfounded. "The thought of being persecuted and killed, yet these people find the time to sing." Lucy said.

"Man this place is weird." Natsu said.

"Aye sir." Happy agreed. They noticed Frollo leaving and after he left everyone came out.

"Yo Quasi, how ya feeling?" Natsu asked. Quasi looked up at the bells.

Quasimodo: _**Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone!  
Gazing at the people down below me!  
All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone!  
Hungry for the histories they show me!  
All my life I memorize their faces!  
Knowing them as they will never know me!  
All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day!  
Not above them!  
But part of them~!**_

Quasimodo: _ **And out there  
Living in the sun!  
Give me one day out there!  
All I ask is one  
To hold forever!**_

 _ **Out there!**_  
 _ **Where they all live unaware!**_  
 _ **What I'd give!**_  
 _ **What I'd dare!**_  
 _ **Just to live one day out there~!**_

 _ **Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives!  
Through the roofs and gables I can see them!  
Every day they shout and scold and go about their lives!  
Heedless of the gift it is to be them!  
If I was in their skin  
I'd treasure every instant!**_

 ** _Out there_**  
 ** _Strolling by the Seine_**  
 ** _Taste a morning out there_**  
 ** _Like ordinary men_**  
 ** _Who freely walk about there_**  
 ** _Just one day and then_**  
 ** _I swear I'll be content_**  
 ** _With my share_**  
 ** _Won't resent_**  
 ** _Won't despair_**  
 ** _Old and bent_**  
 ** _I won't care_**  
 ** _I'll have spent_**  
 ** _One day_**  
 ** _Out there~_**

Everyone in the bell tower clapped as Quasimodo came back in. Throughout the song, he jumped out of the balcony, danced through various towers while glancing at the city. The wizards were quiet amazed at how acrobatic he is.

"Ya see you gotta work on your acrobat skills if you want to get all these bells wrung every day." Hugo said noticing there amazement.

"Still I can't help but feel bad for Quasimodo." Lucy said knowing that all he ever wants is to go outside.

"Ah yes, you could tell by the lyrics of his own life dream." Victor added.

"Well it's a good thing were here." Natsu said. "Where we're from is a place where we make people's dreams come true." Happy and Lucy smiled as they knew what Natsu was talking about.

"Natsu's right. We'll go with you to make sure Frollo doesn't notice." Happy said.

"You'd really do that?" Quasimodo asked surprised.

"Well they made their choice so I'll what I can to." Lucy said. "What do you say?"

All his life, Quasimodo's never known what it was like to be helped by others. He had the gargoyles, but they couldn't do much. If this meant he could finally see what it was like out there and be a part of the people, then he wasn't going to say no.

"All right, I'll go. But I'll need a disguise." Quasimodo said.

Natsu grinned. "Don't worry. I got just the thing."

 _To Be Continued…_

 _ **A/N: The second chapter is finished. For now Quasimodo doesn't know his new friends are wizards, but he'll find out later on. Next chapter, a war hero comes to Paris; the wizards reunite and witness the biggest display of cruelty they've seen. Read, review, and look forward to the next chapter.**_


	3. Topsy Turvy Day

The Fairy Tail Wizards of Notre Dame

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but here's the third chapter. I'll also have a few things to say at the end of this chapter.**_

 **Chapter 3: Topsy Turvy Day**

As the Fairy Tail team were strolling around the city, near the market place, a blonde-haired man wearing a blue cloak, was pulling a horse as he walked around while consulting with a map.

"Huh, you leave town for a couple of decades and they change everything." The man said as he crumbles up the map in disappointment. As he looks around to see if there is anyone that can give him directions, his eyes land on Gray and Erza as they are walking by.

"Hmmm, wasn't aware they were hiring females but oh well." The blond man muttered as he walked over to them. "Excuse me, fellow solider." He said to Erza getting the duo's attention. "I'm looking for the Palace of Justice. Would you be so kind as to give me directions?"

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid that we are unable to help you. We don't our way around the city as well." Erza responded.

"We just came here today." Gray said.

"Really? I amused you were guards with your female friend's armor and all." The blonde man said before realizing he hadn't introduced himself. "Pardon my manners. My name is Phoebus. And this is my horse Achilles." The man, now known as Phoebus, said while gesturing to his horse, who neighed in response.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Erza Scarlet." Erza said.

"And I'm Gray Fullbuster." Gray followed.

"So, what are young children such as yourselves doing in here? You came for the festival?" Phoebus asked.

"Not exactly. But we are curious about something." Gray said. They already figured that Gypsies were not really all that liked here and they felt now would be a good time for some answers. "Why does everyone here hate all the Gypsies so much."

Phoebus was a bit surprised by the question, "Well, it's not too much shocking that people tend to be afraid of what they feel is different. Though I too have noticed that it has gotten a bit out of hand as of late."

"Is that all there is too it?" The redhead asked, feeling it was more than just fear. However, before Phoebus could answer he noticed that there were two guards standing at the end of the street. He brought the two together and quietly whispered. "There's another reason but here's not the right place to say. I recommend to head for the cathedral of Notre Dame and speak with the archdeacon."

Erza and Gray didn't know what to make of this. Yet another person who told them to head for this cathedral that towers the entire city. Since it was basically the only clue they had and that they were heading there anyways, they might as well follow it. "I see. Thank you for the information Mr. Phoebus." Erza said.

"Anytime and please just call me Phoebus." He stated before they walked away. As Phoebus was rounding the corner, Esmeralda, the Gypsy Erza and Gray met, and Djali, her pet goat, are preforming a street dancing in the hopes of earning some change. A woman and her child walk by, but the woman steers her child away. "Stay away, child. They're Gypsies. They'll steal us blind."

Phoebus however wasn't afraid of her and decides to drop a few coins into the hat on the ground. However, when he got a close look Esmeralda, he couldn't help but feel entranced by Esmeralda's dancing and beauty. However, this moment was cut short when a boy on top of the wall whistles. The Gypsies knew that the signal meant the guards were coming. The musician soon stopped playing as he and Esmeralda scrambled for cover. Djali grabbed the hat, however the coins soon started to spill everywhere. As he runs off, Esmeralda noticed this and runs out to grab the money. However, as she is gathering the coins, the guards soon arrive, both glaring down at her.

"All right, Gypsy, where'd ya get the money?" The guard with the bushy mustache demand to know as he attempts to snatch her hat full of coins.

"For your information, I earned it." Esmeralda said pulling the hat back.

"Gypsies don't earn money." The guard stated. "They steal it? The second guard said as he grabbed Esmeralda from behind.

Phoebus, and from where they were standing, Gray and Erza, noticed the commotion that was occurring. The two wizards realized that Esmeralda was in trouble. They would've intervened, however, Djali rammed the two guards, allowing Esmeralda to escape.

They couldn't help but be impressed with her resourcefulness. As the guards begin to chase her, Phoebus pulled Achilles in their way, causing the first guard to fall to the ground. Before the second guard could react he mysteriously slipped from a small sheet of ice, where Gray smirked triumphally, "That'll teach them."

Before the first guard could get up, he happened to have been just in the right spot, and…

"Achilles! Sit!" Phoebus instructed, and Achilles does as he is told, and sits on top of the first guard. Soon, the entire crowd breaks into laughter. "Oh, dear, I'm sorry. Naughty horse, naughty! He's just impossible! Really, I can't take him anywhere." Phoebus said though it was obvious that he didn't mean it.

"Get this thing off me!" the guard said, struggling to get up. The second guard pulls out his dagger, approaching Phoebus, "I'll teach you a lesson, peasant!"

However, Phoebus pulls out his shining sword, "You were saying...Lieutenant?"

Upon seeing the sword, both guards immediately realized who this man is

"Oh, Captain!" He bumps his own head, trying to give a salute, "At your service, sir!"

Phoebus sheathes his sword and then bends down to other Guard, "I know you have a lot on your mind right now, but…the Palace of Justice?"

The guards then begin making a path for Captain Phoebus. As he walks, he sees some coins on the ground. He picks them up and notices a cloaked old man sitting at the edge of the street. Assuming that he is be a homeless beggar, Phoebus drops them into the hat sitting beside the old man. After he passes, the "old man" pulls his hood down to reveal Djali sitting on Esmeralda's head. As he walks down the street, she couldn't help but look at him curiously. Why would he help her? If it was just any other person, they would have done nothing, or worse, turn her over to Frollo.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Notre Dame cathedral, Natsu has just finished the perfect disguise for Quasimodo.

"Ah Natsu I don't want to completely shut off your idea, but it looks really stupid." Lucy said and she was right since the only disguise Natsu thought of was a simple cloak.

"What, you said we needed something to cover his body and this is what I came up with." Natsu said. "And I say it's the best one I ever came up with, right Happy." He looked to his friend from encouragement.

"Um Natsu, I kinda agree with Lucy. A cloaked disguise is the oldest trick in the book." Happy said.

"The cats right. Nobody's gonna fall for that disguise. At least throw in a mask or something." Laverne added.

"I'm afraid I must concur." Victor stated.

"They're right Natsu." Quasimodo said, "My masters not that easy to fool, this isn't going to work."

"Hey just you watch." Natsu replied with confidence, "Out there, you'll be like a totally different person to them."

Soon, Hugo came hoping in with two other cloak. "Hey Quasi, if you don't like blue, I got two more for ya." However, when he looked over to the hooded Quasimodo, he stopped. "Hey, wait a minute where's Quasi? And who the heck are you ya poser."

"Hugo, I am Quasimodo." He said removing the hood.

"Oh, Quasi there ya are. You gotta be careful, there was hood freak here a seconded ago but I scared off." Hugo replied. Natsu looked over to the others, smirking triumphally while they looked at them with widen eyes.

"There idiots" Victor and Laverne added.

"He actually bought that." Lucy said with a sweat drop.

"Sorry I doubted you Natsu." Happy said.

"Now come on!" Natsu said. "Let's go to the festival. Times a wasting!"

"Right." Quasimodo replied. Before he could climb down, he looked back to the gargoyles. "Remember to ring the bells to let my master think I'm still here."

"We'll handle things here Quasi," Hugo assured, "Now get going." The Hunchback nodded as he leapt of the balcony.

"Well, looks like we better take the stairs if we want to make it on time, right Nats-" Suddenly, before Lucy could react, Natsu was carrying her over his shoulders. "Natsu what are you doing!?" Lucy asked, feeling a little freaked out.

"What do you think," the pink-haired wizard replied while walking towards the balcony, "If Quasi could do it, then I can to."

The blonde soon realized what her friend had in mind, "Wait Natsu, you don't really think you could…"

"Look out below!" with one leap, Natsu jumped off the bell tower, with a screaming Lucy in tow. Much to the bafflement of the gargoyles.

"Hey Natsu wait for me." Happy asked, spurting his wings, flying towards his friends.

* * *

Down at the plaza, the entire was filled with decorations, tents, confetti, food, and people were dressed in costumes that made them look like jesters, or fools as they're referred to. It was clearly seen that they were having a good time. Quasimodo soon climbs down from the side of the cathedral. As he lets go, he hears screaming and looks up to notice Natsu and Lucy landing a few feet away from him. By some miracle, no one heard them.

As Lucy was gasping for air, Natsu was just laughing at the side, "See Luce, I told ya we'd make it down safe and sound…"

"LUCY KICK!" Natsu was kicked in the side of the head by an enraged Lucy, "SAFE AND SOUND MY BUTT, I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DIE!"

"Hey, I just wanted to see if I could slide down the tower like Quasi." Natsu said rubbing his sore skull. "Besides, it's faster this way."

Quasimodo, who had been slightly terrified of Lucy's ferocity, looked towards Happy, who just arrived recently. "Are they always like this?"

"Sometimes." The exceed replied. "But that's mostly because of Lucy's bad temper."

"Shut it Cat!" Lucy said to Happy.

"But another friend of ours, named Erza, is the most terrifying person you'll ever meet." Happy said, which was entirely true.

Quasimodo soon began scanning the area. "I don't think my master has spotted us yet."

"Well it's no problem. We just gotta grab ourselves a few masks and blend in with the crowd." Natsu said, having recovered from Lucy's kick.

"Yeah, if you ask me, everyone here look like a bunch of…" before Happy could finish, music begin playng in the background.

"I think the festival is starting." Quasimodo said.

"Then this must be the opening ceremony." Lucy assumed as the chorus began singing.

(Play Topsy Turvy)

People: _**COME ONE! COME ALL!**_

 _ **LEAVE YOUR LOOMS AND MILKING STOOLS**_

 _ **COOP THE HENS AND PEN THE MULES!**_

 _ **COME ONE! COME ALL!**_

 _ **CLOSE THE CHURCHES AND THE SCHOOLS!**_

 _ **IT'S THE DAY FOR BREAKING RULES!**_

 _ **COME AND JOIN THE FEAST...OF...**_

Clopin: _**FOOLS~!**_

 _ **ONCE A YEAR WE THROW A PARTY HERE IN TOWN!**_

 _ **ONCE A YEAR WE TURN ALL PARIS UPSIDE DOWN!**_

 _ **EVERY MAN'S A KING AND EVERY KING'S A CLOWN!**_

 _ **ONCE AGAIN, IT'S TOPSY TURVY DAY!**_

"Things are getting out of hand!" Lucy yelled.

"Are you kidding, this is awesome!" Natsu said as Happy cheered along.

Quasimodo tried to work his way through the crowd. However, he saw that Clopin had spotted him. Scared, he ran off to hide.

"Quasimodo, wait…" Lucy tried to chase after him but she, Natsu, and Happy were swept away by the large crowd.

Clopin: _**IT'S THE DAY THE DEVIL IN US GETS RELEASED!**_

 _ **IT'S THE DAY WE MOCK THE PRIG AND SHOCK THE PRIEST!**_

 _ **EVERYTHING IS TOPSY TURVY AT THE FEAST OF FOOLS!**_

Throughout the whole song, Quasimodo kept trying, but no matter what he did, he could not escape Clopin.

Crowd: _ **TOPSY TURVY!**_

Clopin: _**EVERYTHING IS UPSY-DAISY!**_

Crowd: _**TOPSY TURVY!**_

Clopin: _**EVERYONE IS ACTING CRAZY**_

 _ **DROSS IS GOLD AND WEEDS ARE A BOUQUET!**_

 _ **THAT'S THE WAY ON TOPSY TURVY DAY!**_

Quasimodo, having joined a chorus line of dancers, broke away from them. He then fell through a curtain and came crashing into the dressing tent. He tried to hold on to a drape but it fell down, revealing Esmeralda attired in a robe.

"Hey! Are you all right?" Esmeralda asked more concerned than embarrassed.

Quasimodo, not wanting her to see his face, quickly apologizes. "I didn't mean to…I'm sorry.

Esmeralda walks over to Quasimodo. "You're not hurt, are you?" She starts reaching out to pull the hood away from Quasimodo's face. "Here, here, let's see.

"No, no, no!" He is unsuccessful at stopping her. Djali, upon seeing Quasi's face, sneers in disgust. Esmeralda, however, doesn't flinch, much to his surprise.

"There. See, no harm done." Esmeralda says with a smile, which cause him to give one in return. "Just try to be a little more careful." She says, leading Quasimodo out.

"I…I…I will." He replies nervously.

"By the way, great mask!" Esmeralda points out, not knowing it was his face. This does not bother Quasimodo, as he is still captivated by Esmeralda's kindness, causing him to give off a goofy smile.

Meanwhile, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy (the latter two wearing jester hats) are being pulled along in a line dance.

"Man, I gotta tell ya, these guys know how to party." Natsu said, enjoying himself.

"Aye, this is even bigger than the Harvest festival back in Magnolia." Happy said, riding on a dog.

Lucy, however was more concerned of something. "Yeah, I know this is fun and all but Erza's said we still to find clues on the job we're on!" Lucy tried to remind them of their objective, knowing Erza would be furious if she caught them slacking off.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she and Gray got caught in all this to." Happy tried to reassure Lucy.

True enough, the blue exceed was right, as on the other side of the crowd, Gray and Erza were having a difficult time navigating through the crowd.

"Why did you suggest we'd cut through the festival?" Erza said slightly irritated.

"Sorry, I didn't think this crowd would be tough to get through." Gray replied.

Crowd: _**TOPSY TURVY!**_

Clopin & Crowd: _**BEAT THE DRUMS AND BLOW THE TRUMPETS!**_

Crowd: _**TOPSY TURVY!**_

Clopin & Crowd: _**JOIN THE BUMS AND THIEVES AND STRUMPETS**_

 _ **STREAMING IN FROM CHARTRES TO CALAIS**_

Clopin: _**SCURVY KNAVES ARE EXTRA SCURVY**_

 _ **ON THE SIXTH OF "JANUERVY"!**_

Clopin & Crowd: _**ALL BECAUSE IT'S TOPSY TURVY DAY!**_

Phoebus and the guards are on horseback as Frollo gets of his carriage and walks towards his seat. As he takes his seat, Clopin abruptly appears behind him.

Clopin: _**COME ONE! COME ALL!**_

 _ **HURRY, HURRY, HERE'S YOUR CHANCE**_

 _ **SEE THE MYSTERY AND ROMANCE!**_

Clopin then pushes through the crowd and Quasimodo as he jumps onstage.

Clopin: _**COME ONE! COME ALL!**_

 _ **SEE THE FINEST GIRL IN FRANCE**_

 _ **MAKE AN ENTRANCE TO ENTRANCE**_

 _ **DANCE LA ESMERALDA...DANCE!**_

On the last word, Clopin disappears in a puff of smoke, and Esmeralda appears in his place. She proceeds to perform a sultry dance. This captures the attention of Quasimodo, the Fairy Tail wizards, and Frollo.

Frollo whispers to Phoebus, "Look at that disgusting display."

Phoebus however, is enjoying her performance. "Yes, sir!" He says enthusiastically.

As she continues to dance, she pulls out a handkerchief and goes over to Frollo's both. She then wraps it around Frollo's head playfully and uses it to pull him closer, as if she intends to kiss him. However, she pulls his hat down and jumps away at the last moment. Frollo then proceeds to yank the handkerchief off his head in frustration.

As Esmeralda finishes her perform, she receives a tremendous applause, mainly from the men.

"Wow, she was really good." Lucy said, feeling impressed.

"Aye, she sure was!" Happy agreed, both he and Natsu wearing masks. Happy's was like a goofy dog and Natsu's was more like a dragon.

"Where did you two get those masks!?" Lucy asked, feeling a little freaked out.

"So, her name is Esmeralda." Quasimodo said in a dreamy tone. Lucy looked at him and smile, having a feeling he was becoming infatuated by this woman. Underneath his mask, Happy smirked as evilly as could, finding another victim to tease about their love life.

Everyone soon starts throwing gold coins on stage. Even Phoebus tosses one. As Esmerelda takes a bow, Clopin walks back onto the stage. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, the piece de resistance!"

Clopin: _**HERE IT IS, THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!**_

 _ **HERE IT IS, YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT'S IN STORE!**_

 _ **NOW'S THE TIME WE LAUGH UNTIL OUR SIDES GET SORE!**_

 _ **NOW'S THE TIME WE CROWN THE KING OF FOOLS!**_

"You all remember last year's king!?" Last year's king is seen being carried on the shoulders of the crowd, were he belches loudly.

Clopin: _**SO, MAKE A FACE THAT'S HORRIBLE AND FRIGHTENING**_

 _ **MAKE A FACE AS GRUESOME AS A GARGOYLE'S WING**_

 _ **FOR THE FACE THAT'S UGLIEST WILL BE THE KING OF FOOLS!**_

 _ **WHY?**_

Crowd: _**TOPSY TURVY!**_

Clopin: _**UGLY FOLKS, FORGET YOUR SHYNESS!**_

Crowd: _**TOPSY TURVY!**_

Clopin: _**YOU COULD SOON BE CALLED YOUR HIGHNESS!**_

Crowd: _**PUT YOUR FOULEST FEATURES ON DISPLAY**_

 _ **BE THE KING OF TOPSY TURVY DAY!**_

Clopin has pulled many contestants onto the stage with Natsu and Happy joining in, much to Lucy's embarrassment. Esmeralda also pulls Quasimodo onto the stage as well. Esmeralda works her way down the line, ripping off masks and revealing the ugly faces underneath. It is not enough to amuse the crowd which causes Djali to ram them off stage and falling into the mud.

Happy and Natsu both pull off their masks, where the former gives off his hunger look and the latter sticks his tongue out while pulling his eyes out. While funny, it was not enough and Djali proceeded to ram them both off stage, the two falling into the mud.

Everyone, even Lucy laughs at their misfortune. The festivities continue until Esmeralda reaches Quasi. She grabs his ears and tries to pull off Quasimodo's "mask".

"Ow!" he shouts, causing her to gasp, realizing that it's not a mask but his face. The crowd sees this and soon become appalled.

"That's no mask!" a man shouted.

"It's his face!"

"He's hideous!"

"It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame!"

Quasimodo, realizing that people are disgusted by him, is devastated. From his booth, Frollo both shocked and furious to realizes that the only man left standing on stage is Quasimodo. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy, are the only ones in the crowd to feel sorry for the hunchback. Natsu was about to retorted however, Clopin, who was most likely trying to keep things festive, jumps in.

"Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic." He assures them. "We asked for the ugliest face in Paris, and here he is! Quasimodo, The Hunchback of Notre Dame!"

Upon hearing Clopin, the crowd once again grows festive, and Clopin crowns Quasimodo the King of Fools.

Crowd: _**ONCE A YEAR, WE THROW A PARTY HERE IN TOWN**_ /Clopin: _**HAIL TO THE KING!**_

Crowd: _**ONCE A YEAR, WE TURN ALL PARIS UPSIDE DOWN**_ /Clopin: _**OH, WHAT A KING!**_

Crowd: _ **ONCE A YEAR THE UGLIEST WILL WEAR A CROWN**_ /Clopin: _**GIRLS, GIVE A KISS**_

Crowd: _**ONCE A YEAR ON TOPSY TURVY DAY**_ /Clopin: _**WE'VE NEVER HAD A KING LIKE THIS**_

All: _**AND IT'S THE DAY WE DO THE THINGS THAT WE DEPLORE**_

 _ **ON THE OTHER THREE-HUNDRED-AND-SIXTY-FOUR**_

 _ **ONCE A YEAR WE LOVE TO DROP IN**_

 _ **WHERE THE BEER IS NEVER STOPPIN'**_

 _ **FOR THE CHANCE TO POP SOME POPINJAY**_

 _ **AND PICK A KING WHO'LL PUT THE TOP**_

 _ **IN TOPSY...TURVY...DAY! (TOPSY TURVY)**_

 _ **(MAD AND CRAZY, UPSY-DAISY TOPSY TURVY DAY!)**_

From above, the Gargoyles whoop and cheer, while down on the ground, the crowd chants Quasimodo's name as they throw flowers and coins. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy even clap in applause, happy that their new friend got accepted.

From where they were standing, Gray crosses his arms in amusement. "So, guess he's some kind of king now."

"I believe it's part of their festival." Erza assumed. "But he looks happy." However, the moment will soon be ruined as on the side, the guards from earlier are watching.

"You think he's ugly now?" the fat guard asked his friend, who said nothing. "Watch this!" He proceeds to throw a rotten tomato at the hunchback, hitting him square in the face. The Fairy Tail wizards gasp in shock as the crowd quickly goes quiet.

"Now that's ugly!" he claims, pointing at him.

"Quasimodo!" Lucy says silently.

Natsu looked livid. "Now who the hell threw that!"

Before he could find the perpetrator, another guard says. "Hail to the king!" as he throws another rotten tomato.

Soon, Quasimodo is pelted with produce of all kinds. Quasimodo tries to run but slips on a tomato. The whole crowd, minus Team Natsu, laugh at his misfortune. The hunchback tries to escape once more, but proves futile as a man throws a rope around his neck, another lassoed his left arm. They try to pin him down but he musters enough strength to pull the ropes, and the men holding on to them. However, he is overpowered as more men throw rope at him and tie him down on the rotating platform. He is spun around, as onlookers continue their torment. He looks over and sees his master watching.

"Master!" he shouted for help. Frolo simply glares. "Master, please! Help me!" His cries are ignored as Frollo looks the other way.

Phoebus however, has seen enough. "Sir, request permission to stop this cruelty." He asks Frollo.

"In a moment, Captain." Frollo says. "A lesson needs to be learned here."

As soon as he's said this, the crowd screams as three sent flying and crash at the captain and judge's direction. Phoebus and Frollo turned to the stage and saw a furious Natsu knocking out the men who were holding Quasimodo down.

"I've had enough!" He shouts. "I ain't gonna stand around and watch this anymore!" Natsu declares as he punches another man across the face.

"You there! Young boy! Seize this at once!" Frollo ordered.

"Not until you let him go!" Natsu snapped back as he marched toward the platform. "Don't worry Quasi, I'll get you outta there!"

Quasimodo couldn't help but feel happy that his new friend put himself in harm's way to save him. But he soon grew concerned when he saw several soldiers moving to block the fire dragon slayer off.

"Natsu, be careful!" He shouted. Natsu looked and soon saw that he was surrounded.

Lucy sighed as she shook her head. "Why am I not surprised by this?"

"That's Natsu for you." Happy said. Lucy yelped in surprise as the two soldiers who started the ruckus grabbed her from behind. "Hey! What are you doing!?"

"You can't fool us! We saw you with that pink-haired lad!" the mustached guard inquired.

"That's right! That means you're with him." The fat one accused.

"Let go! Lucy Kick!" Lucy kicked the fat guard on the jaw, knocking him out. Before the other could react, Happy appeared and smashed a watermelon on his head.

"Thanks, Happy." The blonde-haired wizard said. However more guards began moving in. But suddenly, they were all blown by a single sword slice. Lucy looked to see Erza with her sword out.

"Erza!" Lucy and Happy cheered. Erza put her sword down as she looked over at her two friends.

"I thought I told you two and Natsu to search for answers about the request." Erza said, not pleased at all. "Instead, I see Natsu causing another commotion."

The blonde girl and Exceed gulped in fear. "Well, you see…"

"However," Erza interrupted. "Given this unforgivable display of cruelty, I'll scold Natsu later. Right now, let's focus on the immediate problem right now." Lucy smiled. Despite Erza's cold demeanor, she was far from heartless. She would always do whatever she could to make sure her friends or innocent people were speared from pain and suffering.

"Happy, get the Hunchback down from there." Erza instructed the blue Exceed.

"Aye sir!" Happy said as he took off to save Quasimodo.

Meanwhile, Natsu was busy knocking back anyone stupid enough to get in his way. Most people nearby couldn't help but wonder if he was human or a demon in disguise. One guard grabbed his sword and prepared to strike Natsu from behind when suddenly, he was punched across the face.

Natsu looked to see Gray standing behind him. "Just couldn't go a day without causing trouble, could you hothead?"

"Not like I asked for your help! And put a shirt on, stripper!" Natsu scowled at the shirtless Gray. Some women nearby couldn't help but blush at his muscular physique.

More guards began surrounding the duo as they stood back-to-back.

"Anyways, getting a little crowded here." Gray said before assuming his fighting stance. "Try to keep up pyro."

"You do the same snowman." Natsu retorted. With that, the four Fairy Tail wizards began battling the guards. Though it wasn't really a battle, more like a one-sided massacre. The wizards were each tearing through the guards like nothing, and they weren't even using magic.

As Quasimodo and the crowd looked in awe, some in fear, Clopin looked through his hand shaped like binoculars at the Fairy Tail wizards. He smirked as he saw them in action.

"Ha, ha, ha. So, that's who you are." He said in amusement.

Form where he was, Phoebus immediately recognized two of the strangers to be the same man and woman he met earlier today. It would seem that they were acquainted with the young man who started all this ruckus. He silently admitted that they were very powerful people, but he couldn't help but wonder if there was more to them.

Frollo however was absolutely furious. First, his bell ringer defied him and came to the festival, now these…heathens…show up, lay waste to his men, and cause the square to become a riot. As he saw them fight, Frollo couldn't help but wonder something. These four weren't ordinary people, they weren't even gypsies. Could they have been…wizards?

Shaking his head, Frollo looked over to Phoebus. "Captain, gather your men! I want these four apprehended at once!"

Before Phoebus could reply, he heard the sound of gasping. He and Frollo looked to the platform and were shocked themselves.

Earlier, Happy had tried to get Quasimodo's ropes undone but the knots proved to be to tight. Before he could start biting, he looked up and saw the gypsy, Esmeralda, ascending up the steps. That alone caused the remaining crowed, even Team Natsu, to stop and look at her. What was she doing?

Esmerelda looked at the frightened Quasimodo and kneeled next to him.

"Don't be afraid." She assured, taking out the sash from her dress as she walked closer to him. "I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen." She said as she started wiping the tomato from his face.

"You! Gypsy girl!" called Frollo. "Get down at once!"

"Yes, your honour. Just as soon as I free this poor creature." She said.

"I forbid it!" The old judge declared.

Narrowing her eyes, Esmerelda whipped out a knife and cuts the ropes holding Quasimodo, freeing him.

Every gasped in shock on how she disobeyed Frollo. The other wizards however, smiled at her good deed.

Frollo looked at her in anger. "How dare you defy me!?"

Esmeralda looked back at Frollo. "You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people." She argued, having enough of his prejudice against her people. "You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help!"

"Silence!"

"Justice!" she chanted, causing the rest of Team Natsu to join her on the platform. Esmerelda and Lucy helped Quasimodo up while Natsu, Gray, and Erza glared at the judge.

"We've haven't been in this city for long but we can already see how messed up it is!" Gray said.

"We don't care what your reasons are but mercilessly hunting those who have done no wrong is a sin itself." Erza shot back.

"And your supposed to be his guardian right!?" Natsu shouted. "He was calling for you and you didn't even lift a finger to help!"

Frollo was at a loss for words. He looked on and notice some of the crowd starting to agree with them. Needing to save face, Frollo looked at the five. "Mark my words. You will all pay for this insolence."

"Then it looks like Quasimodo wasn't meant to be the King of Fools." Lucy said, stepping up.

"She's right." Esmerelda said, grabbing the fool's crown. "The only fool we see…is you!"

She threw the crown at the bottom of Frollo's booth. Everyone started laughing at this while Happy and Djali blow raspberries at him.

Having seen enough, Frollo looked over at Phoebus. "Captain Phoebus! Arrest them."

Phoebus motioned for his guards to move in and arrest Esmeralda and the Fairy Tail wizards. The soldiers moved in closer as they surrounded the stage.

Before the wizards could do anything, Esmeralda blocked them with her hand. "Don't worry. Leave this to me." she said before counting the guards. "Now let's see here. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine. So, there's ten of you and one of me." She pulled out a handkerchief from her shirt as see seemingly looked like she was about to cry. "What's a poor girl to do? As she blows into her handkerchief, Esmerelda then suddenly disappeared in an explosion of smoke.

Everyone cried in surprised as the Fairy Tail members looked surprised as well. Frollo however, was appalled by what he saw "Witchcraft!"

"Oh, boys!" Esmerelda's voice was suddenly heard.

"Where'd she go!?" Happy looked.

"Over here!" Everyone turned their heads over to see Esmerelda's and Djali's heads on top a basket of masked pumpkins.

"There she is! Get her!" the gypsy saw the two guards marching towards her.

Esmerelda and Djali jumped off the platform and into the crowd as they are hoisted away. The two guards follow her lead, only for the crowd to move away, causing them to fall in the mud. As the gypsy and goat land, they see three more guards, taking out their swords. Seeing a large cage containing an old prisoner, she uses it to knock them to the ground. The cage falls and she jumps on it as it goes rolling away.

Seeing Djali ride on a person in a small cart, she off and lands on him, riding away. As four guards try to get her, they are stopped by a gypsy in tall stilts. Using his stilts, he kicked them square in the manhood, much to their pain. Esmerelda and Djali continue to ride until they fly off a ramp and crash hard on the ground, causing their cart to break. Before the other guards could move in, the cage she rode on before crashes on top of them.

The impact caused the lock to break open. The old man looks out in glee.

"I'm free, I'm free!" the old prisoner cheered. Just as he was about to step out, he tripped and fell right into the stockade, which closed and locked.

"Dang it." He cursed.

Meanwhile, Esmeralda continues to evade the guards. She runs away from one on horseback. Seeing another stilt wearing performer, she runs and pulls down his long pants. The horse runs under it, but the guard is caught in it and is sent flying away.

The crowd and Quasimodo looked at the flying man as Natsu and Happy fell over laughing while Gray smirked in amusement. Even, Lucy and Erza giggled at how Esmerelda was making fools of those guards.

"Man, that was hilarious!" Natsu cackled.

"Aye sir." Happy agreed.

"Even I have to admit that was amusing." Erza conceded.

Esmerelda landed on the ground as the guard's hat fell on her head. The entire crowd cheered at her display.

"Wow, she handled them without a hitch." Lucy said, impressed.

"Gotta say, she as skill." Gray complimented.

The gypsy saw three more guards on horses. She grabbed her helmet and threw it like a Frisbee. It flying helmet hit the first guard and bounced off, hitting the other two guards, knocking them out.

Phoebus looked at Esmerelda in admiration before the helmet almost chopped his head off. Though, he didn't seem to notice.

"What a woman!" Phoebus said, mesmerized.

Two guards on horseback are chasing Esmeralda. As she runs over Frollo's booth, the stilt performer drops a staff that lands on the guards. Each of them hold onto an end, confused, until they realize their heading straight towards Frollo's booth. They try to stop but it's too late as the horizontal staff slices through Frollo's stand, sending him diving for cover.

Getting up from the drapes, Frollo turns to see Esmeralda ascend to the top of another stand, then, twirling around with drapes, she promptly disappears.

The crowd cheers as Frollo tries to adjust his hat. Seeing his master distracted, Quasimodo turns towards his new friends.

"You have to go now. It's not safe here." He told them.

"But where are we gonna go?" Gray asked, since they didn't set up a place to stay.

Lucy thought about it before looking at the bell tower. "The bell tower. We'll hide up there." She said.

"Then let's go." Erza said as the others minus Natsu jumped off the stage. Natsu looked at the hunchback.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

"I can't" Quasimodo stuttered. "I…can't leave my master.

"But"

"He'll be fine Natsu" Erza assured before pulling his arm. "Now let's go."

Natsu looked back one last time before joining the others. Just in time, as Frollo looked back and noticed they were gone, Quasimodo being the only one who remained. He looked at his bell ringer in deep ire while he looked away in guilt.

Getting on his horse, Frollo looked over to Phoebus. "Find her, Captain!" he ordered. "I want her alive!"

"Yes, sir." He replied. "Seal off the area, men. Find the gypsy girl and do not harm her!" Phoebus ordered his men as they pushed the crowd out of the way, clearly angered at how that gypsy woman made fools out of them.

Frollo rode over to where Quasimodo was looking at him in disappointment. The hunchback hung his head low in shame.

"I'm sorry, master." He whispered. "I will never disobey you again."

He jumps off the platform as the rain begins to fall. As he moves to the entrance the crowd backs away in fear and disgust, claiming how hideous he is. From where they were, the gargoyles look at him with sadden expression. Quasimodo goes inside the cathedral as he then slowly closes the door, not only to the cathedral, but to his own freedom.

 _To Be Continued…_

 _ **A/N: Guess what everyone, I'M BACK!**_

 _ **Now, I'm sorry that I've been away from this story for almost…TWO years now, REALLY! To be honest, this story just came into my head, so I sort of rushed into this without thinking. And when the hype went down, so did my motivation. However, after finishing Fairy Tail was I able to get the drive back.**_

 _ **Now, as I've said on my other story, the reasons updates are slow is because I have college to focus on. So, I'm putting my Kingdom Hearts crossover on Hiatus till then. However, I will focus that time to finish this crossover. It's not as long as the other, so I should be able to finish this up. I hope you can all forgive me for keeping you waiting for so long.**_

 _ **Just to let some curious people know, for Fairy Tail, the story takes place before the Tenrou Island arc. Anyways, please review and don't flame.**_

 _ **Next time: Team Natsu meets up with Esmerelda as she and Quasimodo bond. They also meet the Archdeacon and learn why this city fears magic and Frollo's hatred for all magic beings.**_


End file.
